Everything and Nothing
by Shadow's Echo
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Mulder is contemplating his life. Scully's Christmas is going as usual, but she's just not herself. A fire at Mrs. Scully's home leaves unanswered questions and possibly a death.
1. Loneliness is only Temporary

Title: Everything and Nothing

Author: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: PG-13 (or whatever the rating is now)

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files or anything. I do own any character's not on the X-files and the plot, so if you want to use any of that, you better be askin' first.

Chapter 1 – Loneliness is only Temporary

* * *

It's not possible to be perfect. Perfection is always out of reach. Some get the urge to reach out to it. To touch it. Then to make it their's. So they grasp it, and try to hold it close, bring it in. But it fights back. It always does. It's stronger than them. It's stronger than anything. It's perfect.

* * *

Fox Mulder sat on his couch, amidst all his junk, surrounded by loneliness. Christmas had always been that way. He had no one, nothing. Nothing but himself. And every Christmas, he became a suicidal wreck. He would never let it out, never tell anyone, and he would probably never act on it, but it was there, lurking, every year. 

He had lost all family to death, all friends to the x-files. Forgotten them like the old milk in the back of his fridge. He only had those that he had mutual agreements with. Those whom the x-files mattered to. The Lone Gunmen and Scully. And at Christmas, that didn't matter. They had places to be, people to spend time with, while he sat alone and reveled in his shallow, pitiful sorrow.

He longed for companionship. Sometimes it seemed anyone would do, but he only wanted one person, and she didn't want him. He knew it, he didn't need the proof. He didn't want it. If he didn't know how she felt now, it was fine with him. He could still dream then. And, of course, then there was always hope.

He was startled by a knock on his door, which was rather unexpected on a cold Christmas night. There was a blizzard outside and someone working that hard to visit him would be rather odd. He opened the door to see a younger woman, probably in her twenties, and a little girl. The woman smiled and looked into his eyes. Her eyes flashed a beautiful deep blue, like the ocean, and the little girl's reflected the same. Her clothes were a little tattered, probably from a second-hand shop, and her hair was messed from the blowing wind. She wore no hat, which seemed strange to Mulder considering it was far below freezing outside.

"I'm sorry to trouble you on Christmas night," she said, glancing inside, "but I have nowhere to stay. We've tried the first floor and no one answered. A little old lady answered on this floor, but turned us down. I need help, just for the night, just one night. Please?" She licked her lips in anticipation of a yes. He looked at the little girl and she looked away. He smiled.

"What is your name?" She looked at him questioningly. He realized that was a strange question to ask right away.

"Catrina, and this is little Elizabeth." She put her hand on the little girls back and pulled her close. Elizabeth buried her frostbitten face into her mother's side. He jutted out his hand awkwardly.

"I'm Fox." She took his hand in hers. Her hand was cold; she hadn't adjusted to the warmth inside yet. They shook hands and smiled. His smile faded as he realized he had nothing to offer them. He only had his couch to sleep on, one blanket to curl up in, and very little food. He had to help them though. He was an FBI agent. He couldn't let a little girl and her mother go back out into the blizzard. "Is there some place you can go? Is there a shelter I can bring you to?"

Catrina immediately frowned. "We've tried every shelter in town. There's only so much they can handle, especially on Christmas Eve. They didn't even have food for us; they turned us away at the door. Besides I've heard of children being kidnapped from them, women being raped. No one does anything. We're safer out in the cold." The little girl peeked out from her mother's side and quickly glanced at Mulder. He nodded.

"Come on in. We'll make do until I can find somewhere safe and warm for you to go." He held the door open for them while they slipped inside. The little girl eyed the fish tank, but wouldn't leave her mother's side. Mulder bent down beside her. "Would you like to see them?" She nodded and he led her over to the fish tank. She reluctantly let go of her mother's hand and followed.

"So, you are here all alone? On Christmas Eve?" Catrina asked as she removed her coat and hung it on the coat hanger. "Don't you have any family to visit?"

"No, I…um…They've all passed on." He sat down on the couch and motioned for her to do the same.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"That's alright." They sat there in awkward silence for a while as Elizabeth marveled at the fish. He knew there was no reason for him to go on pretending. "Look, all I've got here to sleep on is this couch and I've got no food in the fridge and—"

"All we ask for is a place to stay. I didn't ask for a place to sleep or anything to eat. We already appreciate all you've done more than words can say." She gave him a warm smile. Elizabeth ran up to her mother and snuggled into her side again. She hadn't said a word yet and Mulder wondered if she could even talk.

"I just wish I could do more." He went to his kitchen and only found some cookies that Maggie had sent him for Christmas. He offered them to Catrina and she graciously accepted them. "Why don't you two get comfortable and sleep out here on the couch. You can use this blanket and I'll…I'll just hang out in the kitchen for a while. Alright?"

"Thank you, Fox." She smiled once more and laid down with little Elizabeth on the couch. He went to the kitchen, sat down at the table, laid his head in hands, and tried to figure out what to do next. Before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: As I said, I don't know where this is going. I just wanted to write a story. I hope to finish it someday; I usually get dedicated readers who are willing to wait for my story to be finished. I'm sure I'll have plenty of time. I ask that you review, but you really don't have to. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated, as is constructive criticism.


	2. One Tear

Title: Everything and Nothing

Author: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files or anything. I do own any character's not on the X-files and the plot, so if you want to use any of that, you better be askin' first.

Chapter 2 – One Tear

* * *

Mulder awoke the next morning to complete silence. It greeted him every morning, and reminded him again how alone he really was. It was that silence that made him want a family, something more. He realized he was in the kitchen and was instantly confused.

"Was it all a dream?" he asked himself as he looked at his hands and at the room around him. He remembered the woman and her little girl knocking on his door. He remembered letting them in and asking them to sleep on his couch. He flew up out of his chair and to the living room to find it completely empty. The blanket was neatly folded on the back of the couch. There were no coats on his coat hanger but his own. He was almost disappointed. It was a dream. It had to be.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He was about to lean back when he noticed a note on the table. He immediately grabbed it. It hadn't been a dream.

_Thank you for everything, Fox. You've done more for us than anyone ever has before. I wish there was a way we could thank you more. I'm sorry we had to leave so quickly, but we didn't want to take up any more of your time. We were already enough of a burden to you. Besides, it's Christmas. I'm sure you can find someone meaningful to spend it with. Hopefully we will see you again someday._

_Catrina and Elizabeth_

He smiled as he remembered them. He wished they had stayed for a while. He was sure that he could do more for them. Scully would never believe this. Mulder not alone on Christmas Eve? Helping homeless people? He needed to call her, but he didn't want to ruin her Christmas with his problems. She wouldn't want to talk to him anyway. He could always call her later.

* * *

Scully mindlessly opened her presents. Christmas was always the same; Bill and Charlie brought their families. The little ones open their gifts instantly and run off to play with their new found toys. The adults lounge around the living room, taking their time. They had all the time in the world. Sometimes Scully wished she could just run off with the children. They were so sweet, and their innocence always managed to amaze her. They would tell her stories while they imagined them, and she wished that she could do the same. But being an adult causes her to only smile and watch as their innocence slowly slips away. 

"Dana." Her mother had noticed her distance. Scully shook her head to bring herself back into the real world.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? I haven't seen you smile once. It's Christmas. Be happy," her mother said quietly.

"I am happy." She faked a slight smile.

"You can't fool me." Her mother got up and walked to the kitchen. Scully followed. "What is this about, Dana? You've been like this for a while now, and I can only sit around and watch it for so long." She sat at the table with two cups of tea. "Sit down. Let's talk." Scully sat down next to her.

"Nothing's wrong, Mom, honestly. I'm fine."

"I know my daughter. You could be in a hospital bed hooked up to fifty different machines and you would still say 'I'm fine'." Her mother knew her all too well.

"I've just been worried."

"About what?"

She didn't want to say. It was stupid. It didn't matter. "Mulder."

"Why? Dana, I'm sure he's alright."

"He's just not been himself." _And when he's not himself, I'm not myself._ She couldn't deny the truth. His effect on her lately was even alarming to herself. They knew each other well. They cared about each other. But when did his mood start affecting hers? Her mother looked at her questioningly. "He has no one. And on the holidays it's hard for him. He's completely alone."

"He's got you, Dana."

"But he's still stuck there, with no one."

"Go see him then."

"But I rarely get to see Bill and I never get to see Charlie's—"

"They'll understand that you have other places to be. Go. We're all done here. You're no use to us absent-minded anyway." She let out a little laugh.

"Okay." Her mother gave her a tight squeeze. Scully wasn't even sure why she was so worried in the first place. But there was also something inside of her that wanted to see him. Needed to see him. She hated to let that feeling overtake her. It rarely came around with anyone. And when it did, she fought it until it went away. She hated to be so dependant on something other than herself. It was not her.

But she listened to her mother anyway, and as her brothers wished her goodbye, she let a tear slip down her face. There was no reason. She was not sad or happy. This was definitely not her.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't making much sense, and if it is, please omit this comment completely. I love reviews, but there is absolutely not review forcings taking place on this page. 


	3. A Confused Interruption

Title: Everything and Nothing

Author: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files or anything. I do own any character's not on the X-files and the plot, so if you want to use any of that, you better be askin' first.

Chapter 3 – A Confused Interruption

* * *

Scully approached Mulder's door in disbelief that she was even there. He didn't need her. She knew it. Then why did she need him?

She didn't. She had told herself that a million times. She didn't need anyone, but herself.

* * *

The knock on Mulder's door startled him out of his memories. He rushed to the door, hoping it might possibly be Catrina again. Maybe she needed a place to stay again. Maybe Elizabeth forgot something. Maybe…

He opened the door to find a slightly upset Scully.

"Scully?" He asked, confused. Why did she come here? Was something wrong?

"Mulder." She didn't know where to start. She didn't even know why she was there.

"Shouldn't you be at your mom's?"

"Probably." He was getting more confused by the second. She pushed her way in. He turned around and shut the door.

"Scully, I don't understand. Is something wrong?" She sat down on his couch. She was getting upset with herself.

"I…I don't know. I was worried. I couldn't stay there."

"So you came to see me?"

"It was you I was worried about." He sat down next to her. He didn't understand, and it was beginning to look like she didn't either.

"Why? I'm fine. You know that. There's something else isn't there?" She couldn't tell him. She wasn't even sure if she knew.

"No. You just…there's no one here. I thought…I don't know what I thought." She buried her face in her hands. He just watched. There was nothing else he could do. He didn't get it. She looked up and he could see the tears glistening on her face. She was still beautiful when she cried.

"I…I don't understand. I'm always alone on Christmas. It's just another thing I deal with. There was no reason for you to miss your family for me." She looked into his eyes.

"There doesn't need to be." He wasn't sure what to think of that. This wasn't the Scully he knew. He took her in his arms. She was confused at first, but she accepted his embrace. When her tears stopped she pulled away. No one had to understand. The moment had passed and it was Christmas.

"I…didn't get you anything. I hadn't really planned on this and we said no gifts this year," she said.

"I understand. I didn't get you anything either." He smiled. For once they had both followed the rules. She smiled back. "But now what?" They sat there in silence for a while.

"Let's just watch a movie." She went to his movies and put in "It's a Wonderful Life". She sat down next to him and as the movie continued she slowly began to lean on his shoulder, falling asleep. He didn't move, merely looked over and pushed a stray hair out of her eyes. Something told him the day had not been easy for her, although he didn't know what. He kissed her forehead and she awoke momentarily.

"You tired?" he asked. She nodded. He motioned for her to lie down and he did the same behind her. She fell asleep quickly and he turned the TV off and did the same. It wasn't even 8:00 pm.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that took so long. Please Review. I won't force you, but not many have reviewed and it's nice to hear something good every once and a while._


	4. A Long Goodbye

Title: Everything and Nothing

Author: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files or anything. I do own any character's not on the X-files and the plot, so if you want to use any of that, you better be askin' first.

Chapter 4 – A Long Goodbye

* * *

Scully awoke early. She hadn't moved an inch during the night for fear that she would fall off the couch, yet she didn't want to get up. She didn't _want_ to move. But she had to. She got up and stretched. Mulder moved around on the couch, obviously enjoying the new-found space. Scully rolled her eyes then glanced at the clock. 5:30 am. She was surprised Mulder had even slept that long. She was sure he didn't even sleep at all on any other day. She went to the bathroom.

When she left, Mulder opened his eyes. Why had she gotten up? He was comfortable with her there. He hadn't slept like that in years, if he had slept at all. But all good things have to go eventually, and he was sure that she didn't feel the way he did. She had worried about him, sure. A good friend does. And maybe he wasn't understanding it. Maybe he didn't really know.

Scully reappeared looking a little less disheveled. Mulder sat up on the couch.

"I thought you were still asleep," Scully said.

"No. I just didn't want you to get up." A snappy comeback was always good. She would read it wrong, like always, like he hoped.

"Right," She said with a smile. She knew he was joking. He always was. He smiled too.

"You...you should probably get going. I'm sure you have other places to be."

"Not really, but I would like to change my clothes." They sat in silence for a while, neither of them wishing to speak. Neither of them wanting to say goodbye. Scully finally decided she needed to go. When she stood up Mulder looked towards the window. It was clear he didn't want her to leave, but she wouldn't notice. She always looked away when he did things like that. As if she knew, but she didn't ever want to acknowledge it. Because perhaps if she did, it would hurt her too. Scully believed she had confused him enough the night before. She needed to figure out her feelings before she ran to him for consolation. She could not rely on someone else. She never would.

"Call me later?" Mulder asked. Scully nodded. She let herself out and leaned against the door. Tears instantly filled her eyes. She stood there while tears fell down her face. She contemplated going back in. But then she got a determined look in her eyes, wiped the tears off her face and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Mulder sat in silence for nearly an hour. He needed to think. He didn't really know what he wanted and he didn't really understand what had happened. But those things didn't matter. His thoughts, his feelings of life, they mattered more.

* * *

_A/N: I know I told you I don't like to press you all for reviews…and I really don't. Understand that when I say this: I am contemplating quickly ending this story. I may wrap this up in a chapter or two and it will be a pretty pointless and meaningless ending likely. I can't really come up with what to write anymore, so I need a reason. If you want me to continue and do my best to make it a good story with a real plot, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. If I don't get any reviews I'll end it within a short chapter or two with no real X-file fun. I hope to get at least two reviews. If I get two positive reviews I will go on and make it as good as I can._


	5. The Fire Within

Title: Everything and Nothing

Author: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files or anything. I do own any character's not on the X-files and the plot, so if you want to use any of that, you better be askin' first.

Chapter 5 – The Fire Within

* * *

When Scully returned home it was nearly 7:00 am. She was sure her mother would be up so she tried to call her. When she kept getting a busy signal she decided she would just drive over. Usually her mom didn't stay on the phone for that long, unless it was really important, plus Scully wanted to talk to her anyway. As she neared her mother's street, however, she saw black smoke rising into the sky. A fire truck and a couple cop cars sat on her mother's street. She began to panic.

She stopped her car and ran down the street. She saw police officers evacuating houses and people running towards her. She saw her mother's house completely engulfed in flames while firemen rushed to put it out. She started to run towards the house but a police officer grabbed her.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry but this isn't a TV show. We'd like people to get out of the way. This isn't safe," he said, pushing her towards her car. But when he saw the panic in her eyes, the tears running down her face, he stopped.

"That's my mother! My mother is in that house! Is she okay? Where is she at!" Scully stared at the police officer waiting for a reply. She heard a sudden crash and saw the house crumble before her eyes. Her eyes widened.

"They couldn't go in. I'm sorry. All we can hope for is that she wasn't home when the fire started."

"Why couldn't they go in! It's there job right? To save lives? Why couldn't they look for her!" she screamed.

"It wasn't safe by the time we got here. We knew it was a matter of time before the house collapsed. I'm sorry." The officer looked down. She looked at him in bewilderment.

"No! No! She has to be okay. She was here. She wouldn't leave! Why didn't you save her?" She started to cry. This was her whole world. Her everything. It couldn't be gone. It couldn't be gone that fast. She collapsed to the ground and the cops called the paramedic over. She awoke minutes later in the back of the ambulance. The door was open and someone was holding an oxygen mask to her mouth.

"Hey, feeling a little better?" She nodded slightly. "Good, think you can breath on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Have they found my mother yet?"

"Hun, you've only been out a couple minutes. They've still got to get the fire out. You just relax here for a couple minutes okay? I'm Patricia." Scully looked at her. Patricia gave her a warm smile. "You gave us a little scare." Scully found that odd to hear. There was a fire raging outside, people missing and possibly dead, and that was a scare? She decided just to brush it off as Patricia trying to be kind. Scully looked out the open ambulance doors. She could see nothing of the fire, just people that came to watch the fire and some of the people that lived on the street. She noticed a pair that was out of place, however. A woman in rather tattered clothes stood with a young girl by her side. She looked as though she was truly worried. Scully wondered why. This woman knew nothing of her family, why should she even be there? And with a little girl, nonetheless. A tear slid down the little girl's face as she watched the burning building. Scully was confused. These people even looked homeless.

Scully soon assured Patricia that she was fine and when she left the ambulance and looked back at the house the fire was nearly out. She glanced back to the crowd to find the woman and girl, but they were gone. They seemingly disappeared. She wanted to call Mulder and let him know what was going on but her cell was dead. She couldn't leave so she just stood with the rest of the crowd, praying her mother was alright.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, I got plenty of good reviews and one good idea, thanks much. I've got to finish this one now and with the help that I got, I think I can. I've got ideas now and I'm happier with it. Hope this chapter was a little more exciting for you all. Review please!_


	6. Ashes to Ashes

Title: Everything and Nothing

Author: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files or anything. I do own any character's not on the X-files and the plot, so if you want to use any of that, you better be askin' first.

Chapter 6 – Ashes to Ashes

* * *

Scully was in disbelief as she watched everyone return to there now safe homes while the firemen cleaned up the mess. The cops asked that she return home until all was safe, but she refused. She needed to know now. A cop allowed her to use his phone to call Mulder.

"Mulder," she heard his voice on the other end.

"It's me. I need you—" She broke down and started to cry. Mulder became worried.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at my mom's," she managed to get out between sobs.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." He hung up and raced to make himself a little more acceptable. As he neared the Scully residence he saw the fire truck race away. His eyes became wide as he parked behind Scully's car and searched the now dispersing crowd for her face. He saw her staring at was once her mother's home in disbelief. He put his arms around her and she jumped, not realizing he was there. She turned to face him, buried her face into his chest, and let the tears fall. He looked at the Scully home and shook his head.

"She wouldn't have left." Scully's muffled words reached Mulder's ear.

"I know." He said in response. "Do they know what happened?"

"They said it was an electrical fire probably. Maybe from the Christmas tree. It spread really quickly." She pulled away and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do right now, but wait, I'm sure. Why don't we give them a number to reach us, and I can get us some coffee, alright? It's a bit cold to just be standing around outside waiting." Scully glanced towards the fire rescue team looking through the rubble. She dropped her head and nodded. Mulder gave his cell number to a police officer and the two left for the nearest coffee shop.

They sat next to the window and Scully immediately started to watch the now falling snow. It reminded her of ashes.

"Miss? Miss?" Scully was shaken out of her trance by the waitress. Mulder looked at her, expectantly. Scully looked around and Mulder gave her a confused glance.

"I'll just have a cappuccino." Scully said, hoping it would be enough to make the waitress leave. She wasn't really thirsty, or cold for that matter.

"What kind?" the waitress asked.

"What?" Scully looked around confused again.

"What kind of cappuccino would you like?" The waitress was beginning to get impatient, Scully could tell.

"Oh. Um…Hazelnut." It was the first thing that had popped into her head. The waitress nodded and left. Scully sighed and focused her attention on the snow again.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mulder asked. Scully knew he already knew the answer. Maybe not the true answer, but the answer he was to be supplied.

"I'll be fine." Her gaze never left the window.

"Somehow I don't believe that." She turned to look at him. He looked genuinely worried. She wondered to herself why she had even called him. She didn't need him for everything. She didn't need him worrying about her like she does about him. But then she realized that she wouldn't know what to do without him there. It was the first time she had even thought about it. She did need him. His phone rang and the waitress brought their coffees, in Styrofoam cups, of course. Mulder must have asked for it to go, just in case. He gave Scully a worried glance and answered.

"Mulder...yes...yes...thank you." He hung up. The call was short and Scully became worried. "They found her," he said. Scully noted to herself that his voice was not full of promise.

"And?" Her voice quivered as a tear fell down her cheek. Mulder shook his head. She hung her head and started to cry. He got up and slid into the booth next to her. He held her close as the tears fell. He too felt like crying, but knew he needed to be strong for her. She did need him for once, and he wanted to show her he could be there. They sat there for a long time as the snow fell outside. Little ashes falling from the sky.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry that took so long. I hadn't felt like writing for a while. I hope this chapter was all it could be. I also hope this story is getting better for you all. I know I like it much better. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	7. A New Day

Title: Everything and Nothing

Author: Shadow's Echo (also known as Cindy from CindyandSandy)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-files or anything. I do own any character's not on the X-files and the plot, so if you want to use any of that, you better be askin' first.

Chapter 7 – A New Day

* * *

Scully awoke the next morning in her bed, still fully clothed. Tears still stained her pillow. She must have been crying in her sleep. She heard the clatter of dishes in her kitchen. It was then that she remembered Mulder had brought her home that night. It had been exhausting, calling Bill and Charlie to let them know what had happened. Going to the morgue to identify the remains. Far too much had happened. 

And she barely noticed that Mulder had been there with her, through it all. He hadn't said a word. Just held her every time she began to cry. Brought her cups of water when she was thirsty. Forced her to eat something, anything, just so she wouldn't feel sick the next day. It was only now that she remembered his presence.

She stretched herself awake and climbed out of bed. She changed her clothes and walked out to the kitchen. The Lone Gunmen were wandering about her kitchen mumbling to themselves. Mulder was nowhere to be seen. She gave a confused look.

"Good Morning?" she said, attempting to get their attention. Frohike looked her way as Byers jumped and nearly dropped a plate.

"Well, good morning to you, the beautiful agent Scully," Frohike said. Scully rolled her eyes. If Mulder had sent them to her apartment in an attempt to cheer her up, it had certainly worked.

"What are you guys doing here? Did Mulder send you?" She asked.

"Actually he sent _for_ us, then he went to get eggs to make you breakfast," Langley said from the fridge.

"I think he just ditched us, and left us to make you breakfast by ourselves," Frohike said.

"So we just started to look for the stuff we would need," Byers finished. Scully thought to herself that they resembled triplets, finishing each other's sentences.

"Right," Scully responded while sitting down at the kitchen table. "Why don't you just wait until he gets back? I doubt he ditched you. Besides, you can't have breakfast without eggs."

"That's what Mulder said." Frohike pulled out some frying pans from the bottom cupboard and set them on the stove, and Byers found the vegetable oil. They all turned when they heard the door open and close. Mulder walked into the room and stopped when he realized everyone was looking at him. Mulder broke the silence.

"Scully, you were supposed to stay in bed so we could surprise you with breakfast," He said. He looked at the Lone Gunmen. "And you guys were supposed to make sure of that, even if you had to tie her down."

He looked back at Scully and gave a slight smile. She smiled back. She was glad that he was there for her. She didn't know what she would do without him.

* * *

Mulder started to prepare breakfast. Every now and then he would glance at Scully out of the corner of his eye, while she chatted with Langley. He was glad she needed him, it gave him an excuse to be around her, and this time he knew she wanted him around. He could tell by the way she would look to make sure he was there. The way her voice was quietly pleading to him 'don't leave, don't leave'. He hoped it wasn't his imagination. 

They all had breakfast together. Everyone was silent. No one knew what to say to Scully. It was difficult to comfort her, and impossible to make light of the situation. Afterwords, the Lone Gunmen left, and it was then that Scully began to cry. She was able to keep the bad memories of the day before away while the Lone Gunmen where there. They kept things light hearted, but Mulder knew she needed the tears.

* * *

For once, Scully was able to let her weaknesses out. She was able to let someone take care of her. Let someone else be the strong one. Let someone else carry the burdens. It was refreshing to her. She just didn't know until now that that person had to be him.

* * *

_A/N: Ok. It's been a long, long time, but I've gotten a couple of reviews lately which has brought this story back to my attention so I'm going to continue writing it again. I had kind of forgotten about it until now, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as it was before. I may even change this chapter after a little while. But please review if you can! It would be very helpful to know what you think!_


End file.
